A Rider of Men
by Slasherwriter
Summary: (OC/Alex/Tom love Traingle) Alex has a reputation around the school as a guy who will sleep with anyone (Legal age only), but when something else happens out of one of them, how will it effect Alex and Toms friendship or relationship. Yaoi.


**Chapter One: Another Day of Being Laid**

Alex Rider, was a cum slut. He had taken more loads in his seventeen year old life than nearly all guys over triple his age. There weren't many guys he had not been fucked by, most were just curious to see what gay sex was like, others just needed relieving, yet some just did it because he was the hottest guy in school and they wanted to own him for a while.

Alex would wait in the male toilets on the fifth floor during his lunch break, and anyone who came in, knocked on his stall door he would let them fuck him silly, he'd done everything, foot fetish, bondage, underwear fetish, toys, gangbang, slave and Master, circle jerk, Small penis', large Penis', cross-dressing, sock fetish and even been fucked while sucking another guy off.

Of course, the teachers didn't know anything about this little arrangement, or at least none claimed to, though there was a rumour one of the male Math's teachers had walked in on one of Alex's little fuck fests and then left looking rather relieved.

And he'd earned his nickname around school, A Rider. It was just a cleaver phrase around school, teachers thought that the kids were just calling Alex by his surname, not that they were referring to his cock-hungry nature.

But there was one boy who knew nothing about all this, Tom Harris, Alex's best friend. Now its true that he did admit to having a bit of a crush on Alex and a year ago when it was brought up in conversation, he said the only people in the world he would go gay for is Alex and some stupid singer he thought was cute.

His first time with a guy was back when he lived (before Sabina kicked him out) with the Pleasures, Sabi had wanted him to fuck her and he told her no, they had done basic sexual things (Sucking, Licking and hand-jobs to one another, but never full on sex), so storming out she left him alone with her gay cousin, of course he came onto Alex and they had sex on the closest bed available, which, unfortunately belong to Sabi. She kicked Alex out for sleeping with her cousin, who she said was straight, even though he told her he was gay, she didn't listen, so MI6 had once again got Alex to do a small job for them and then flown him home, and allowed him to stay in an MI6 apartment.

Of course the first thing he did after getting fucked the first time was look to see how it could happen again, he'd met up with a jock from his old school, and allowed him to have his way with Alex's cute body. He'd tried topping once, but it just didn't work for him, he much preferred to take the guy and give him a good ride than to be the one ridden.

It was an ordinary lunch time for Tom as he walked up a corridor and he saw Alex dive into the toilet, another boy following him inside, Tom frowned, that was one of the kids who'd tried to attack Alex the year before, maybe he was going after him again?

Tom walked over past the toilet and stood outside the door, just round a corner where he could jump this guy if Alex had any injuries.

**(Meanwhile)**

Alex turned around looking at the guy before him, he was about 5 foot 10, brown hair and blue eyes, he was one of the football players that used to mock him before he had turned over to his new side, he smirked to the guy, he couldn't be bothered to learn the guys name, he was just another guy added to his list.

"So what do you want?" Alex asked looking him up and down, a visible bulge was in the guy's trousers,

"You know full well what I want Rider" The Guy replied,

"I meant, how far do you want to go?" Alex asked stretching so that part of his six-pack was shown to the guy.

"I want you to blow me… then we'll see" The Guy replied and Alex nodded once, he kneeled down and opened the guys trousers and smiled, the guy was pantless, he kissed the tip of the Penis and took it in his mouth, the guy groaning in pleasure as he felt his member in Alex's warm cavern.

Alex smiled as he rubbed the guys chest with one hand and bobbed his head on the guys length, flicking his tongue over the end of it, his other had was fondling the guys balls. He continued up and down the length for five minutes before adding the occasional hum, sending waves of pleasure up the others length, he could no longer hold it in, and putting both his hands on Alex's hair pushing his length into Alex's mouth further he blew his load.

In a second Alex had withdrawn the length from his mouth, a small amount of cum on the corner of his mouth, shining against the tanned skin.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I know the rules, no telling the teachers what we did here" The guy pulled up his trousers and walked out of the room, leaving Alex alone, he walked over to the mirrors and removed any traces of the previous activities. He walked over to the disabled stall (he knew that no-one that could get to the fifth floor would use this toilet) he closed the door and locked it, placing the lid on the toilet he sat down, waiting for his next supplier.

Alex sat waiting for ten minutes before the door opened again, he smiled as he saw a figure walk inside the room,

"H-hello?" a shaky voice asked and Alex smiled, it had been a while since a virgin had walked into his toilet, the figure walked to his door and knocked,

Alex stood up and opened the door, a small teen stood before him, he had golden hair and grey eyes looking up at him.

"How old are you?" Alex asked,

"Today's my 16th birthday" The teen replied, "Names Luke"

"and you came looking for an extra present?" Alex leaned against the door frame and the teen nodded slightly,

"Everyone makes fun that I'm still a virgin, then I heard about a guy that will take your virginity for free, but only if your over 16" Luke replied, and Alex smirked,

"So you want to fuck me?" Alex asked in his seductive tone, and Luke before him nodded mutely, unable to speak.

Alex smiled and pulled him over, "We can't do anything if your standing there now can we?"

"N-n-no" Luke replied as he began to unbutton Alex's shirt, Alex doing the same to Luke's exposing both their bare chest's, Alex pulled them inside and then closed the door locking it again,

"No one will interrupt us now" Alex smiled as he began to kneel once again, unzipping Luke's fly and pulling off his shoes in one swift motion, "How nude do you want to go?"

"F-f-fully" Luke told him and Alex nodded, pushing him onto the toilet seat, he pulled the teens socks off and threw them at the wall, he then pulled off his own shirt and dropped it against the nearby wall, leaving his tie on.

He looked up at the teen with flirtatious eyes as he saw him looking over Alex's torso, "Enjoying the view?" Alex asked,

Luke nodded and Alex smiled, pulling Luke's trousers off in a flourish, in an instant, all that Luke had on was his underwear while Alex still had his trousers, shoes, socks and underwear.

"Can… can you take off yours too?" Luke asked and Alex nodded, flicking off his shoes and then pulling off his socks, he then flicked off his trousers and then pulled off his pants, showing his full self to Luke who blushed violently.

"Now for you" Alex smiled as he took the top of the other boys underwear and took off them with his teeth, allowing his bottom lip to run over the other boys penis, who squirmed slightly.

"Now, how do you want to do this?" Alex asked looking up at the teen from the ground,

"I…. I Don't know" Luke replied,

"Well I can bend over the toilet and you stick yourself inside, you could sit there and I lower myself onto you, you can take me on the floor, or I can kneel and you can bend over me and stick yourself inside" Alex smiled, rubbing the boys legs.

"I want to …. Take you on the toilet, can you bend here and I can… do it… on there?" Luke asked, and Alex smiled,

"Of course, but first I think that you want me to first give you some attention" Alex told him gripping the teen's length and stroking it, he then moved his mouth closer and began to re-enact the motions of his last 'visitor', this time he stopped after a couple of minutes, gesturing for the teen to stand as Alex bent over the toilet, exposing his hole to Luke who moved closer, placing a hand near to it,

"Are you waiting for something?" Alex asked, slightly more venomously than he had wanted, Luke almost backed away before he placed his length just infront of it, before sliding inside, Alex groaned slightly, he'd had much bigger, but this was still a good size.

"W-what do I do?" Luke asked, making it painfully clear just how innocent he was (or had been before walking into the bathroom)

"pull out slightly and then push back inside, keep doing that and then when you get near to cumming, then you can cum wherever you like, face, mouth, chest, feet, inside or another place I have yet to have been cummed upon" Alex replied,

"What's cum?" Luke asked as he started to thrust as directed by Alex, who started to moan, it had been a couple of days since he'd last had someone within him. Alex just sighed,

"You'll know it before it happens" Alex replied through a moan as the teen hit his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through Alex.

After a couple of minutes Luke started to pant, "I feel like I'm about to pee!"

"Where do you want to cum?" Alex asked looking over at him,

"Your… face!" Luke told him as he continued to thrust,

"Then pull out, I'll do the rest!" Alex told him, as he felt the others length be removed and he turned around grabbing it and rubbing it, at a quickened pace. Then he felt it, the hot sticky goo was blown all over his face. He smiled as it slid down his face into his mouth, for such a medium size cock it certainly released a lot of cum,

"And it's done" Alex told him standing up, looking at him,

"What… what now?" Luke asked,

"Well, you put your clothes on, and then we can meet up another day and do it again, or we don't its your choice" Alex replied pulling on his pants and throwing the other boys theirs.

"Can I kiss you?" Like asked looking at Alex,

"No, kissing is for relationships, this is just sex" Alex replied buttioning up his shirt, forgetting about the cum on his face,

"What about if I suck you, will you kiss me then?" Luke asked, more persistently.

"Why do you want to kiss me so badly?" Alex asked,

"B-because I've had this massive crush on you since I first started school and now I turned sixteen and found out your gay too, I thought… you know…. We could go out… and that it would be more than just sex" Luke replied, Alex looking over at him, he sighed and took a few steps closer,

"Don't tell anyone" Alex told him as he pressed his lips against Luke's before retracting them quickly, Luke had almost frozen as he touched his lips, watching as Alex finished doing up his buttons, he then decided what to do, whipping off his own pants he threw them to the ground and moved forward, pulling down Alex's

"What?" Alex asked but before he could say anything else, Luke was inside him again, Alex moaned he'd never been fucked twice in one day, Luke grabbed his chest and then looked at the back of his head,

"I want you to be mine, I don't want anyone else to have you, I'd fuck you everyday and then I'd worship your whole body and love you forever!" Luke told him as he began to thrust again, hitting Alex's prostate with every thrust, Alex moaning every few seconds

"I'm…. Ah! Not looking … for a Boyfriend" Alex moaned as Luke fucked him hard, but there was something different about the way he did it to the other guys that had done it this hard, he was almost doing it lovingly,

After a couple of minutes Luke came inside Alex, who moaned. Luke pulled out and Alex walked with a small limp,

"Alex?" Luke asked as he watched his own seed spill out of Alex,

"Get out" Alex told him, picking up his clothes,

"No!" Luke growled, "I want to be with you… and your mine!"

Luke grabbed Alex and spun him around to face him, looking deeply into his eyes and pulling their lips together, Alex not protesting one inch.

**This will be an eventual Alex/Tom, just to warn you**


End file.
